User talk:Kenji Hiroshi
Archive I archived my talk page again, because things were getting seriously long. Kenji Hiroshi 19:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Question I have everything set up here: Preparations and Organization: Seireitou & Ten-Tails vs Gravity Force. Your turn is actually next, since we were waiting for you last night, but the rule is we wait 30 minutes until someone posts, otherwise we move on with the next person. Right now, I believe it's Fenix's turn next. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, it's fine. :P Anyways, now we're just waitin' on Fenix. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : No worries Its funny cause I was telling everyone to calm down since I knew you wouldn't be on. They were up in a stir (mostly griz but still) haha can't believe I called that one correct. Oh I made a kuchiki as well Niriko. And I saw that move i actually ROFLed cause i didnt think it would get used as much as it does. Hmm would it be cheating if we edited the Yuengiri page during the conflict? I mean btw...I think if Fexix doesnt post soon you can go and then we can get back to functioning order lol. But as for that Fusion. Hmm why are we thinking so hard? Its simple...meditation. When in contact with each other weapons and try to go the inner world of our weapons the spirits meet in another plane of existance resulting in the physical bodies being drawn into a fusion of the two. But instead of becoming one being...each becomes a different part of the fusion (if that makes sense..is it too OP? lol) Oh! And I've noticed LOTS of people have started making ressurection zanpakuto abilities now...-sigh- anything original is copied like the sharingan. Oh well. =) And if you have any suggestions on what I could change Azami to now that kinetics have been overused (looked around at the shinigami on the site) im more that welcome to any of them. Sorry for the long message as well haha. RazeOfLight 20:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I can honestly say I have NO idea where that idea for the fusion came from. I was just typing and bam! And a melee would work but I need it to be a special ability cause its supposed to play into her part of the story but it can be pretty much anything at the same time thats why im not too worried on what it actually is lol. But hmm yea I thought about it an realized if you posted now it would throw A LOT of people off. I mean the thing is..there will be lots of waiting cause some people cant get on for awhile and such but at the same time its gonna have the most editors so anyone missing will easily see it on the side lol. I feel like this RP couldve escalated into a full blown war cause i mean if there were more people still on the site like how it used to be then it couldve easily been a whole lot bigger lol. =D I'm not complaining though. I know we will have our hands tied as it is. An not to mention things are bound to get pretty hectic. ^.^ RazeOfLight 21:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Haha well some random dude just posted on the RP which REALLY annoyed me. He/she's not a part of this at all so why ar ethey interferring!? -drinks some juice to calm down- lol but anyway....hmm I thought bones would be one but then I thought of way to add that to someone else later on. so im back to to square one. looks like it time to watch some anime to get a better grasp on what I want to do with her. I cant even think of what goes in the world to use it for inspiration..like emotions have been to used to high heaven, elements are so cliche it isnt fun anymore lol. You know me...gotta have something outside the box. Hmmm..idk ill think of omething hopefully T-T And thanks for the comments on the Kuchiki. Well I figured she would have to be a little nuts if she has been hollowfied yet has to continue hiding it in fear of being removed as a noble. Gotta have a bit of soap opera drama in there And it wasn't really a golden age bro...there were conflicts all over but then at the same time there were so many people you could read up on an their stories so there was never like an empty moment going on. XD And The Fusion Technique? I like it. It will be difficult to pull off and we will have to find some pretty BA images but in the long run I think it'll be great. And it the best part is anyone in the GF will be able to pull it off...well as long as the two characters in question are of similar strength. RazeOfLight 22:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Review please Haru is just about done and minus a few grammer errors whar you think.Td5 21:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) TT ^TT Sorry Kenji... uhhm Kenji-kun...Very sorry were starting the fightings without you... Do hope u can join in the fight...Well...Were gonna hold them off as long as we can... Lone Black Garuga 09:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ Tnx Well, we've been trying hard, but Sei had been negating everything we throw.. Oh well, his Sei afterall.... hehehe Hope you'll come very soon Lone Black Garuga 09:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Merry christmas too! And Happy New Year! Hehehehe......Give em a blow on the place they never suspect! Lol Lone Black Garuga 10:08, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Anytime Kenji! Any time u want.... ^_^ oh i missed having an RP wid ya lol Lone Black Garuga 10:28, December 20, 2010 (UTC) -_- well most of them are pointless....U on the other hand, ur RPs are the greatest! ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 10:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well...All I'm saying is that my RP style is...well....not good.... you know what I mean..But yeah... That Rp did make us friends ^_^ hehehe Lone Black Garuga 11:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Really? Well..there's the grammar and everything well...I guess i just have to practice....hehehehe Lone Black Garuga 11:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Tnx...You cheer me up sometimes.. hheheheh...Oh well... -_- this reminds me...I'm gonna murder Sei... something personal... Lone Black Garuga 11:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well...Its not like I can kill him on my own lol... -_- tho...If I cant kill him...I'll leave him to you guys.. Lone Black Garuga 11:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Seems Fenix-san would be some sort of reinforcement... Well I guess watching thriller movies doesn't at the fact that I want to kill Sei...-_- Oh well... Yeah I wish u luck wid the switching of place... We'd need Kenji and ur chars.. lol.. TT ^TT Raian almost killed me... Lone Black Garuga 11:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) War Im not on my com. So I will reply to your message when i get done at work. But go ahead and make your move in the war against sei rp. trust me its fine =D RazeOfLight 14:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha as me and the wife are having some issues i missed LOTS of posting T-T oh well...ill make my return and throw thewhole thing off course. And yea I talked to him on chat...hes an admin as well....good thing im civil or that couldve went down badly on my end lol Haha so far so good on the intro pal. i cant wait to get back in there to let van and kenji reunite and collaborate together =P Its like Vegeta and Goku have just hit the field of conflict! Oh and Kudos on the fusion. I'm liking it. I may adjust one or two things as well but im just a bit OCD at times...nothing too big. just like wording or such. RazeOfLight 17:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!? sorry...but that plan is def a no go. Where have you been this entire time in GF...we fight as A TEAM. No soloing. Did you ot read what has been happening? We've been getting pwned even with everyone there. Dont go thinking this is some easy battle. -sigh- Anyways...yea lets tear up man. ALL TOGETHER! We will bring him down. just pace yourslef...you couldve saved the soloing for later. lol oh the posting order cycle will be ichi you me, sei, yuki griz, sei, then repeats RazeOfLight 17:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) hahah hero? nah. we have a plan as well. your solo kinda threw things off a bit. i just had to set things up. you know me bro...can't believe you DIDNT expect the gang to bust in there. since when is it my style to sit around and watch when i can throw down instead? lol you released way ahead of the scheduled time. but its ok he released as well so i guess things are back in order. trust me when i say this...hope you know what i mean...DONT worry about the team. RazeOfLight 17:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) and you know Van and Akira are jerks...youve seen them enough to certainly know that much. No hard feelings bro. It was nothing against you. We just had this whole thing worked out. You trying to kill them early kinda tore into our own plan. =PRazeOfLight 18:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Haha exactly!! lets do this my friend when it comes to strategy or plan in general the GF have one thing to say...NAH!! (our new motto...thanks goes to ichi) haha I wanted to tell you as well to save the transformations since im afraid sei my read our convo but still..just 'save' them. =D RazeOfLight 18:03, December 20, 2010 (UTC) haha I dont want anyone dying. well..that turned out to go down the drain. ciel killed everyone...so i think yuki wants to try some demonic stuff on sei while everyone else is dead. maybe sei can revive them. i really hope sei doesnt read this at all. that would just be saddening. and yes transformation are best kept till later im hoping...=P RazeOfLight 18:26, December 20, 2010 (UTC) your post...and i kinda want to see if sei chooses to bring us back with that interaction and if ciel could 'ACTUALLY' win. demon vs a god huh? i think things could always sweep away with the tide. RazeOfLight 18:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure No prob, Kenji. In fact, I was considering changing the order around anyways, since 13 and Sadow aren't online thta often recently. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 14:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :I was actually waiting for you to make a post, because I know your characters are some of the strongest in the entire group heh. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 14:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::It'll be fun, and that's all that matters. After all, I never see RP's as something to win, but I do try to win, and if I lose, then I lose. The point is, I wanna make sure I have fun. =P --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 15:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Who's post is it Just wondering yo, I am the lightning, The rain transformed 15:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL Margin's getting crapped....Lol...I dunno but i feel excited.. Lone Black Garuga 15:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ^_^..His not down, that I assure you...Lone Black Garuga 15:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) /* Stats reply */ Thank you for your review. Now I know which character you are talking about with Raze and my theme is different. While, he summons back the dead, mine guy 's Zanpakuto can store the dead bodies of his victims that he kills in Shikai only in the blade of his zanpakuto. While, Haru can make them look, and sound just like him and with the same level of skills minus the zanpakuto abilities and the same levels of spiritual pressure they are not alive Haru just talks through them is all. And these are not clones as the weren't a part of his body. Now while he is slightly stronger Aizen he still couldn't kill Aizen with trying somewhat.Td5 15:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't being hostle I just describing his abilities inshort. I know you ment nothing by it. Now just he my strongest character so far and I hope I can use him in a rp to start him out. Cause like Aizen it will be awhile before and if ever he uses his Banaki.Td5 16:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure, now he was the commander of the royal guard for 400 years in my story arcs like how Yamamoto was of the Gotei 13 so I think it best if you have character that work under a different commander I shouldn't fight against now any character is fine though.Td5 16:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wow you really are popular Kenji I am very impressed and even a little jealous of u Grizzaka 16:33, December 20, 2010 (UTC) well to be honest you and everyone else have been getting more attention and more credit than i've ever seen and yeah I know the group is getting popular but....... I'm still not Grizzaka 16:43, December 20, 2010 (UTC) No i got over that problem it's just...... I mean I look at your talk pages and I see other people that have talked to all of you guys and saying that you're character's are the best but me? I'd be lucky if I don't get into trouble with the admin's and no one ever says anything nice about me unlike U and Everyone else Grizzaka 16:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) It's diffrent for me, I never did one on my own I asked so many people and they always turned me down one of the admins helped me and i thought we were friends but i was wrong I asked fire and everyone else if they wanted to do an RP no one asked Me and ur turn on the RP Grizzaka 17:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Kusaka's Move First off, I commend you for challenging me yourself. Since it's a separated battle now, you and I will post one after another until that sub-battle ends, and the others join the fray right after. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:28, December 20, 2010 (UTC) To hell with that plan guys sorry! =D RazeOfLight 17:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Dude Do not go in alone listen there gonna be something that might goes down and if it does just go with the flow Mail What was your email again? RazeOfLight 18:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Was griz able to tell you about the different arcs we have planned coming up in G2 in the email he sent you? And haha i thought it was pretty funny. leave it to yuki to come up with something crazy. RazeOfLight 19:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) haha of course. you know how odd we are =P RazeOfLight 20:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :P It was an old quote on Sei's page I hadn't really used for an RP, so I figured it'd be a perfect chance for it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:03, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hope you don't mind. Could I sak you for your email. Just getting the GF members mail adresess. Once I have it I'll send you a message so make sure you check it. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 19:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Darn Darn, that sucks =/ Well, don't worry, when you get on next time, I'll be waiting to face you down. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:58, December 20, 2010 (UTC) hey for right now since the RP is on pause why don't we try to finish our fights in the Tournament Grizzaka 15:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ur's Grizzaka 15:28, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ur turn now. Grizzaka 15:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright it's ur turn now Grizzaka 16:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ur turn Grizzaka 16:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ur turn and mind helping me put my talk page into an archive i really need to organize it Grizzaka 16:20, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ur turn and the same way as you did with one of the Pics from Ray's Gallery Grizzaka 16:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) sweet, i g2g right now but sure i rather u do it for me Grizzaka 17:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Pic removed Why you removed the pic form the forbidden scythe spell? Please put it back.Td5 16:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I looked at the edits from my HTC ARIA cellphone and I didn't look at it completely I just wake up. I look and saw what you did, I apologize. BTW do you have any characters that can join the Chaos Order which later I am making.Td5 16:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. As for the Chaos Order the character has to be minimal Shunsui-class to Aizen-classfighter. Shunsui class you can have to two characters Aizen level one only.Td5 17:20, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, although Haru Nakamaru is the founder and leader so please don't make characters stronger than him or just make them of equal strength. Now the Chaos order will be a group of Shinigami, Vizards, Arrancars, Kosumosukihakus, or anything spiritual race other than the Demons, haftdemons, or hybrids of demons as can never enter the 'Kyuuten no Souzou '(Heavens of Creation) ''the realm of the Kosumosukihakus. You see Haru with his group trys to get the immensely powerful '''Saikououja '(Supreme King) the Kosumosukihaku King to join them but he leaves the Heavens of Creation and Haru becomes the King until he is defeated. How is that for a starting arc for the group.Td5 18:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok and I will ask Raze and a few other members of the Gf if they want to add characters and take part. Now It will be awhile before I start in up later today. But I have an idea as you make a lot of Vizards why not make one of them or make a Shinigami oh and no crazy tall characters make them more humaniod in height like between 5.9 and 6.5 ft for males and between 5.1 and 5.6 ft for females and a battle status guage must be present so I know what level of command they have over the lower ranking member of the Chaos Order.Td5 18:28, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I guess it doesn't matter then. And yes a status chart lets say raze has a character with 520 status and you have one with 500 status I helps me keep members in the same rank as the Chaos order is made of 12 members with Haru being the leader and the groups are divided into groups of 3 with Four members each ranking each in power. Haru is part of the first groups that means whichever group is higher can give orders to the lower groups.Well, why not make a Arrancar then or a Kosumosukihaku has I didn't create them just for me anyone in the Gf and make them.Td5 18:50, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Heya Sup! Its cool bro. I decided to a break from that war RP for a day to give me time to work on my own stuff. So I understand you having to leave. No worries. And I'm hurt Kenji....you should know ALL my characters have some sort of personality quirk to them. lol. Oh and I finished Azami's new zanpakuto take a look if you get the chance. RazeOfLight 19:20, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yea I saw no one posted on it for awhile. It cant be helped. Something that intense needs to have breaks sproadically. We need to focus on the GF stuff as well. Like the future arc and the end of the kanmuri takai. Oh do you know where I could look to find some ginto or kido spell images? I could come up with abilities as long as i had some cool pics for inspiration. lol Hmmm I can't wait to see harumi and kentaro in action. it seems they will be leaps and bounds above the twins. good goal to start with. And I'm liking Kitsuei...duck and cover espionage runaway. lol And partially cause Seikon No Qwaser is one of my favorite anime/manga. haha Oh as for the fusion idea. So you want it to be one singular being instead of two different beings? RazeOfLight 08:55, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha I wasn't looking at Shiteruo =P I was playing a dbz game when the idea for fusion came to me as wwll two different beings cause put both fusions of goku and vegeta (gojeta and vegito) with nothing on them as coms and they had a draw 5 out of 6 times lol So i figured two beings with similar abilities but different aspects of the personalities and abilities would be simpler and easy to control in an RP. That way its not one person hogging or there being clashes on what the person does you know? I mean that wouldnt happen with us since we're usually on the same page more or less. But no its fine. I want the twins to go to the Yuengiri academy first so having your two have a distinct advantageover mine woud be simply lovely =) And yea..I thought about that as soon as I reading your message. Why dont i just check the awesome sight for pictures. Man I just wish I knew where to get photoshop because I've heard two different things and neither worked lol =P Oh well. Oh and WanderingShinobi is the newest memeber to the GF RazeOfLight 18:28, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm lovin what we have goin here. I make a vague general idea and you are able to swoop in and make it into reality. lol I'm liking what the description is so far. That way they can decide which of their bilities that they need more at the time and work accordingly. How would the zanpakuto abilities come into play exactly though? I mean Van doesn't have one so idk how that would work out exactly. Oh and when I finish adding to the ginto and kido pages could you do the whole shrinking thing? cause I'm not sure how to do it =P RazeOfLight 19:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha and our ideas are always genius. I'm liking this combo. BUt hmmm...yea I like that idea. So would it be Van's fox abilities, angel abilities, or his crystal abilities? Or maybe it should be an entirely new weapon in itself cause what if say a quincy were to use the fusion technique? Would they be able to do it? Or did we decide only shinigami can perform this? lol But either way..i think its a great concept that will certainly come in handy later on in the GF storyline. now if I can just get everyone focused on the Future Arc so we can knock it out already and get G2 actually started. RazeOfLight 20:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yea that makes since. haha that way its not completely overpowerd cause if they had access to all of their transormed abilities I think it would be a bit of an overkill. Haha Hmm...however kenji and van will probably be the hardest combination to perform. due to their transformation being transfered into spiritual energy i think it should be like a last resort type of deal because that is sure to be two overhwelmingly powerful opponents. =DRazeOfLight 21:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha can't suprise you with anything can I? Lol yea I got two from him. So now there is a main 'badguy' for the introduction Arc (Inshu) and Shiki can be a continuing villian like Averian, Haru, and Rei'juro. Our stories are looking to be pretty awesome!! But yea the fusion would be epically brilliant I'm sure any of the GF's characters fusing would lead to great expectataions! Imagine Ginei and Ray fusing!! =D Or Anna and Aki haha -starts to hullcinate- anyway good job my friend I'm sure this will suprise Hit as well when he comes back that w have so much ready to go. And Im sure Kou will be coming back sometime..as for when well that's anyone's guess. RazeOfLight 21:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC) WHOA!!!!! A bit of Darth Vader Action goin on there hahahaha I'm liking it. Shiba though....relation to the other Shibas?! Hmm I on't think it would be overused even if we didnt have the rules in place. Its kind of a last resort against a really powerful enemy like raian or sei or something like that. I'm liking how this is coming along. Hmmm..more villians? Well I guess I can wait. Just remember to add the ones that will be a part of G2 into the antagonists section if they arent anywhere else. (espada, gotei 13, forun juu, etc.) RazeOfLight 22:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ? Kenji, I have a question hows the war rp going? Also, I look forward to whatever character you make for the Chaos Order and it will be part of the First ranked group regardless of power cause your character will be like Aizen's Gin without the eventually betrayal if thats ok with you.Td5 20:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Kenji do you think the Gf has any realistic change of winning or is it hopeless?Td5 09:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, just for the last two weeks I have stared at my screen for over 18 hours each day. And while my passion for creation is limitless I have better ideas when I am way or am more active when I am way when I set done I see nothing but a hachache as I cannot know what to create here as I have more than 1000 ideas for different character zanpakutos story arcs and the like every few hours and I have to decide which to add. Creation is just as painful to the mind as it is joyable.Td5 09:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) You misunderstand it is rare that I come up with that I don't like even after it complete just my best problem is the acutally like as I compares things to other thing too much like level to levels. I just realized this yesterday I created the Kosumosukihakus and made the people of the World of the living view them as the Pagan Gods Btw look at the last kido in our gf Kido page the Forbidden section and tell me if it is orginal. My own creation.Td5 09:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) While, you have pointed out it does sound a bit like FF7 though that not the point and now while its requirements are high you can have a user use it in a weaker version since where the rp is in a spiritual world the contration of spiriual energy in the air can help you to be able to use it against Sei and Ten. Though I know you won't I just thought it could be a start towards them using their stronger powers and I sense its going to be a blood bath soon.Td5 10:09, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I am, not worried I am not in the rp so all I care about is if everyone is having fun. Now your articles are good, but how are mine what I mean is are they realistic in terms are they something that could be seen in the bleach universe. Just I try to stay in the general guidelines. I will later today I will make the Chaos Order.Td5 10:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I wasnt talking about them directly I was summing up all of my characters, their powers and zanpakuto's etc. I thank you though. Just my spiritual race well I figured why not its not like they cannot be killed. Side note whenever you make a Kosumosukihaku let me know as their zanpakuto both in shikai and in bankai can not only change their swords but how there bodies look. Now I am going to sleep I will be back on in 6 hours.Td5 10:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) One last thing i would love if Haru could fight Averian after the Sei rp please.Td5 10:46, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Umm. the same can be said about haru he possess well over twice the spiritual power of an average captain shinigami. as well his zanpakuto ability lets him use the spirit bodies inside of the zanpakuto's blade as puppets with equal powers like swordsmanship, kido, shunpo and levels of spiritual pressure to the real haru although their zanpakuto don't have his zanpakuto abilities, but when are aizen level you dont need it lol. Lets start a rp later today cuase I need sleep.Td5 11:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Uhmm... Kenji-kun...I can't help but ask...R u mad at me? ...Cuz if u are..I'm really sorry..sorry sorry sorry .... Lone Black Garuga 11:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC)